1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a flash memory device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flash memories are nonvolatile memory devices that are becoming more and more versatile as main-memory devices. Also, such flash memories have been embedded in various products.
To embody such an embedded flash memory, formation of a control gate and a floating gate is one of the most important processes. In addition, it can be challenging to form both the control gate and the floating gate.
Generally, a polysilicon layer can be formed between lines somewhat uniformly to form the control gate. The polysilicon layer is removed by dry etching at an etch selectivity ratio of oxide to polysilicon. However, removing the entire polymer from the control gate lines may result in an inadvertently etched floating gate. As a result, characteristics of the flash memory can deteriorate.